


My Neck My Back/Santa Tell Me

by MarvelsDC22



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Filth, Mashup, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Songfic, based off of a song, my neck my back/santa tell me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28559538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelsDC22/pseuds/MarvelsDC22
Summary: Wanda and Y/N spend the night in, celebrating Christmas with one another, things get heated… Fast… This is… Pure filth, oml 🙈(based off of this song I found YEARS ago and happened to share with Vee https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gO2HU-ex4Wg&ab_channel=ADAMOH
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	My Neck My Back/Santa Tell Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr MarvelsDC22 :)

While this was not your first Christmas with Wanda, you did your best to make this as special as the last one, you and Wanda had been together now for three years, engaged for a few months of that third year, you were happy and you wanted to show her just how happy you were with her, practically rolling out the red carpet for her as you set it all up, the house all decorated with your Christmas decorations you guys had set up a few weeks prior, but now you had roses on the floor and all the fairy lights on in the house, trailing the roses to your guys bed, where you were planning to leave quite the surprise for her.

**All you ladies, pop your pussy like this  
Shake your body: Don’t stop, don’t miss  
All you ladies, pop your pussy like this  
Shake your body: Don’t stop, don’t miss  
Just do it, do it, do it, do it, do it now**

Checking yourself one last time in the mirror, you heard the door to your guys apartment open, you guys having moved out of the compound about a year ago to get away from work when you guys could “Y/N?” You heard Wanda call, the curiosity in her tone evident as you quickly made your way over to the bed, you in your Christmas lingerie you had gotten the week before resting in the sexiest pose you could think of, hearing her heels clicking on the hardwood floor until she opened the door, her dropping the purse in her hands when she saw you strewn out on the bed “Hey, babe” you said as seductively as possible, you seeing her eyes flash red which you took as a good sign “You gonna open your present?” You teased, gesturing to yourself and having a bow on the top of your head “I’m gonna do more than that” Wanda promised, her voice deep with lust as she approached you.

**Lick it good  
Suck this pussy just like you should  
Right now, lick it good  
Suck this pussy just like you should**

When she got to you, she immediately captured your lips with hers, the song playing on your phone barely able to be heard as she kissed you, her hands roaming your body as she pinned your wrists down to the bed and straddled your lap, you releasing a groan when she pulled her lips from yours and trailed down to your neck, peppering your face with kisses before she reached her mark and bit down, making you gasp and arch up into her touch “Wanda” you groaned, biting your lip as you closed your eyes, letting yourself get lost in her touches and kisses until she pulled away, pulling a whine from you as you stared up at her like a wounded puppy “Easy, moya lyubov’” she tsked, reaching over and taking the bow out of your hair.

“I need you to move up to the headboard, can you do that, pup?” She asked, looking at you and you nodded, moving yourself back until you were propped back on the mountain of pillows you guys had, her situating them to where you could be most comfortable before she grabbed some fairy lights that were hanging off the side of your headboard, feeling her take one of your wrists before slowly starting to wrap the lights around it, making your heart pound in your ears, her staring at you with lust but also concern, she wanted you comfortable more than anything and you knew she wouldn’t do anything you weren’t comfortable with, and when she saw no signs of discomfort, she went on to your other wrist, securing both to the headboard “Comfortable?” She asked, looking at you and you could do nothing but nod, her capturing your lips in a much gentler kiss than before to calm you more, she wouldn’t hurt you and you trusted her with your life.

**My neck, my back  
Lick my pussy and my crack**

**First you gotta put your neck into it  
Don’t stop, just do it, do it  
Then, you roll your tongue  
From the crack back to the front  
Then you suck it all till I shake and cum, n*gga  
Make sure I keep busting nuts, n*gga  
All over your face and stuff  
Slow head, show me so much love  
The best head comes from a thug  
The dick good: Thick, big and long  
Slow thumping til the crack of dawn  
On the X, making faces and stuff  
Through the night, making so much love  
Dead sleep when the sun comes up**

Watching her through half-lidded eyes, you watched as she trailed her lips down your body, pushing whatever part of the lingerie was in her way as she went, stopping at your breasts and taking one pert nipple into her mouth, while she stimulated the other with her hand, making you gasp and pull against your restraints, the not being able to move making you even more wet since you were giving her full control of you, something you had never done with anyone else before, and boy did it feel good “Wanda” you moaned, letting your head fall back against the headboard when she switched her mouth to your other nipple, her teeth gently tugging at it and making you arch into her more “Use your words, pup” she teased, running her free hand down your stomach, to the waistband of your matching underwear you had on.

“Wanda, please” you begged, tugging on the fairy lights wrapped around your wrists “Please what?” She asked, her fingers ghosting over your core “Please fuck me, please” you begged, locking eyes with her and seeing her smirk before she tugged on your legs, you letting them fall to wherever she wanted them, tugging your underwear off and discarding them somewhere on the floor before she threw your legs over her shoulders and got comfortable between your legs “Did you clean up for me?” She asked teasingly, you crying out slightly in aggravation when you felt her breath on your core before she tsked and ran her thumb along your clit, making you shudder and drop your head back against the headboard “Good girl” she hummed, watching your expressions for a moment before diving in, seeming to go along with the song as she did.

**My neck, my back  
Lick my pussy and my crack**

After a few moments of using her tongue on you, she focused her mouth on your clit while she inserted two fingers, making you cry out “Wanda! F-Fuck” you cried, trying to arch up into her fingers and mouth, but feeling an invisible force seem to hold you down, you looking down and seeing a red tendril holding you down, meaning she was using her powers on you “N-Not fair” you groaned, gasping when she inserted another finger and did that thing with her tongue, you seeing white before cumming with a gasp of her name, her helping you through it until you went limp in her grasp.

“I’m not done with you yet, pup” Wanda said, pulling her now drenched fingers out of you and cleaning them by putting them in her mouth, making sure you were watching as she did so, effectively turning you on even more as she hummed at the taste, you entranced by her until she leaned down and pressed her lips to yours, you tasting yourself on her lips but you could honestly care less “I love you” you said when she pulled back, bringing a small smile to her face “I love you too, now hush, pet” she said, pressing a gentle kiss to your lips before she fully pulled away and went to dig in your guys closet, you watching with hungry eyes as she stripped down fully and pulled a harness on and attached one of the many dildos onto it before she turned to face you, you biting your lip as you looked her up and down “You ready for a ride?” She asked, looking at you and you nodded, making her smirk before she approached you again “We’re going to need to change your position” she said, starting to untie you from the headboard.

**You might roll dubs, you might have G’s  
But fuck that, n*gga: Get on your knees  
A bitch like me moans and screams  
Thug Misses know what I mean  
At the club, so fresh, so clean  
Hoes hate and n*ggas watching me  
So high in the line on green  
With a unit on my face, so mean  
I got to pick which n*gga I need  
Cause only thug n*ggas satisfy me  
You try me, I’ll make you see  
You bitches ain’t got shit on me**

**My neck, my back  
Lick my pussy and my crack**

Once she had you flipped over on your knees, she tied your hands back to the headboard before stepping back to admire her work, her having taken off your lingerie and wrapped your body with some more fairy lights “That’s my girl” she praised, gently running her fingers along your back and making you shiver as she did, taking the dildo in her free hand and angling it to your face “Come on” she urged, watching as you took the dildo in your mouth and bobbed your head up and down on it “You take that cock” she said, her accent coming out more than it had in years as she tangled her fingers in your hair and helped you take the dildo deeper “Good girl” she said, biting her lip and feeling herself start to get slick just from watching you suck her off.

After a moment, she pulled you off the dildo and kissed your cheek before she lifted you up enough to lay underneath you, grasping your hip with one hand while the other angled the dildo up to your entrance before she pushed you down onto it, making you gasp and throw your head back “Wanda” you gasped, letting your head fall forward so it was resting on her shoulder “That’s my girl, come on now, move with me” she said, using her hands to help you move up and down until she was pounding into you, you not able to say anything that sounded anything like a word “W-Wanda, I-“ you said, feeling you getting to that edge and feeling her tighten her grip on your hips “Let it go, Y/N/N” Wanda whispered into your ear, that being all you needed as you felt yourself release for the second time that night, your vision going blurry for a moment from how intense your climax was before you collapsed on top of Wanda, her just holding you for as long as you needed her to.

**Santa, tell me if you’re really there  
Don’t make me fall in love again if he won’t be here next year  
Santa, tell me if he really cares  
‘Cause I can’t give it all away if he won’t be here next year**

After a few moments, Wanda reached up and untied your wrists, lightly rubbing the fresh red marks apologetically and kissing both of your wrists “I’m sorry” she murmured, feeling bad for leaving marks on your wrists from the lights “For what? The mind-blowing sex we just had?” You laughed, looking at her and giving her a small smile before you kissed her gently, pushing yourself up and gasping when the dildo slipped out of you.

Scooting down her body, you removed the harness and tossed it onto the bedside table “Y/N” Wanda said when she felt you pushing her legs apart “You don’t have to” she said, knowing you were probably spent from the two orgasms she had just given you “I want to” you assured, pushing her legs apart before slowly running your tongue along her wet center, causing her to gasp and reach down, tangling her fingers in your hair as you fucked her with your tongue, making sure your nose hit her clit every time you pushed your tongue in, making your fingers heat up as you grasped her thighs before you moved your tongue to her clit.

Pushing two warm fingers into her core, you heard her gasp your name, you glancing up and seeing her head back against the pillows, her sweat slicked hair covering the pillows underneath her, nothing looked sexier than a sex induced Wanda Maximoff and nothing could change your mind “Y/N, please” she begged, you knowing just what she needed as you pushed another finger inside her and curved them in a ‘come hither’ motion, only needing a few more thrusts until she cried out your name and your face and fingers were covered in her juices, pulling back with a smirk before you took your fingers in your mouth and cleaned them off with a hum, locking eyes with her just as she did with you.

**Feeling Christmas all around  
And I’m trying to play it cool  
But it’s hard to focus when I see him walking 'cross the room  
Let It Snow is blasting out  
But I won’t get it in the mood  
I’m avoiding every mistletoe until I know it’s**

**True love that he thinks of  
So next Christmas I’m not all alone, boy**

**Santa, tell me if you’re really there  
Don’t make me fall in love again if he won’t be here next year  
Santa, tell me if he really cares  
'Cause I can’t give it all away if he won’t be here next year**

After you both cleaned up and had a little more fun in the shower, the two of you were snuggled up in your warm bed with a Christmas movie on, Wanda laying on her back while you were half on top of her laying on your stomach with your arms wrapped around her and hers wrapped around you “I love you” you muttered, resting your chin on her chest and closing your eyes when she pushed your wet hair out of your eyes, her hair tied back in a braid “I love you too, moya lyubov’” she said, pressing a kiss to your forehead while you reached up and took her left hand, gently running your thumb over the engagement ring.

“I can’t wait to marry you” you said, smiling as you looked at the ring on her finger, the smile growing when she laced her fingers with yours “I can’t wait either, just two more months” she said, smiling at you and her having feared no one would ever love her, but then she met you and she wouldn’t change that for the world “Merry Christmas, Wanda” you said, giving her a squeeze as you got comfortable with your head on her chest “Merry Christmas, Y/N” she said, kissing your head as she wrapped her arms more securely around you, glad to have met the person she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

**I’ve been down this road before  
Fell in love on Christmas night  
But on New Year’s Day, I woke up and he wasn’t by my side  
Now I need someone to hold  
Be my fire in the cold  
But it’s hard to tell if this is just a fling or if it’s**

**True love that he thinks of  
So next Christmas I’m not all alone, boy**

**Santa, tell me if you’re really there  
Don’t make me fall in love again if he won’t be here next year  
Santa, tell me if he really cares  
'Cause I can’t give it all away if he won’t be here next year**

**Oh, I wanna have him beside me, like oh-woo-oh  
On the 25th, by that fireplace, oh-woo-oh**


End file.
